What I've lost
by Smashingcrosses
Summary: The Sole Survivor and Strong visit Vault 111 so Nate can say his Goodbye's to Nora.


**_Loss_**

Nate sat in the living room he'd once shared with his family, an almost empty bottle of whiskey in his hand. He found himself listening to the end of the holotape she'd left for him over and over again. And every time the words _"We love you."_ came out, he'd whisper them back.  
It'd been just over a month since he'd woken up from his cryosleep, and he'd traveled all the way to Diamond City and become the leader of his own militia. But he was no closer to finding Shaun, and finding the son of a bitch that killed his wife. His wife's voice echoed in his head as it had everyday since he woke up, and his heart ached for her more each time.

He could practically hear the Vault calling him.

"Human needs sleep, makes better fighter." The familiar voice of Strong came from the sleeping bag on the floor next to him. The super mutant had quickly become one of his closest allies, and dare he say, his friend after he'd freed him from Trinity tower.

Nate smiled at the mutant and set the whiskey bottle down as he could see the sun beginning to come up in the distance. He hadn't gone back to Vault 111 and he hadn't planned too but he longed to say his goodbyes to Nora. "There's something I need to do, Strong." The Sole Survivor finally made up his mind, and stood up on his shaky legs.

Strong followed him out of the town and into the dimly lit forest and up the trail to the Vault without question. They stood on the giant steel elevator as it descended and Nate's heart was practically pounding out of his chest and all the feelings he repressed suddenly came rushing back. A tidal wave of sadness, loss, and anger was washing over him.  
Nate found himself lost in the whirlwind of emotion and he found himself standing in front of her.

"Nora." The name came out of his mouth without his consent. He fought back tears as his heart jumped into his throat. She was cold and lifeless but still every bit as beautiful as the day he met her. Her pale skin was covered in a thing layer of ice, and her brown hair was frozen to the Vault 111 jump suit.

"Oh Christ." He broke down and dropped the rifle he had slung over his shoulder to the ground and collapsed his knees. "I'm sorry," He choked out. "I'm so fucking sorry." Nate gathered his thoughts and forced his eyes up to her, tears still streaming down his face. "I miss you more than I could ever hope to explain,I know you'd want me to keep living, to keep fighting." He paused. "But so much of me is lost in you, and I can't move on." Nate hadn't believed in God since he was a boy but he found himself praying that she could hear him. That she forgave him.

"Who that?" Strong questioned as he peered into the Cryo Pod.

"That's my-" He stopped himself mid sentence, taking in a deep ragged breath. "That's my wife, Strong."

"W-wife?" Strong scratched his head.

Nate sighed, he lacked the emotional energy to explain a wife to the super mutant. "She was my partner, in life." Strong seemed to understand that at least. "She was the human I chose to share my life with." He finished.

"Like brothers." Strong made the connection in his own way.

Nate chuckled. "I suppose so, yeah." And then suddenly there was a massive hand on his shoulder.

His eyes came up to Strong who was looking down at him. "When we find puny human that kill wife, Strong smash." It was surprisingly reassuring and Nate couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, Strong." He wiped the tears from his face and looked at Nora for a long time. Finally he worked up the courage to open the Cryo Pod; Nate gently worked the golden wedding band off her thin finger. "I love you." He whispered one last time, slipping the ring into his pocket and tucking her hand back to her side and resealing the pod.

 _Author's note: I thought they shorted Strong's character by not having him speak or react if you bring him to Nora's body. And I also would have liked to see a little more emotion when it came to his wife's death. But I hope you guys enjoyed! Please Read &Review! _


End file.
